The Life and Times of the Lasagna Kid/Transcript
*in the Old West, in a town, lies a saloon by the name [[Mona's], located in the town center.] *'The Narrator:' Down in the valley just north of Ventura, there is a place where the cowboys all eat, and if you've a hankerin' for Italian cookin', just head down to Mona's and pull up a seat. are occupying the stools in bar, while Mona is standing behind the bar table. *'Mona:' sitting and finger picking her guitar, You're really in for an Italian treat! *'The Narrator:' Mona, they say, makes the world's greatest pasta. serves pasta with meatballs, That, and her beauty could make your heart skip. is winking while her customers show their attraction. Most of the bachelors who eat there leave Mona marriage proposals instead of a tip! male cats in cowboy hats show their gifts for Mona, before she is surrounded them holding wedding rings. *'Mona' a pasta dish: They offer to take her away on a trip! *mounted feline cowboy is eating food from a tin, looking after a Shorthorn herd, while one of the Mona's customers is leaning on the bar table while spitting into a spittoon. *'The Narrator:' But every night at a quarter to seven, wall clock displays the time as 6:45 regular patrons make sure that they've hid, saloon customers are running around, while Mona is standing at her bar '' 'cause that's the time that the legend arrives there, known far and wide as the "Lasagna Kid"!'' Lasagna Kid appears onscreen, heading on his horse to the saloon. *'Mona:' around a pot with pasta on the oven And they all know all the deeds that he did! *cowboys are hiding under a table while the Lasagna Kid walks past them toward the bar. After exchanging smiles, they dance together while Four cowboys playing a card game watch. While, across the railroad, a lady is handling her laundry, the saloon pianist plays while Mona and the Lasagna Kid dance. The Lasagna Kid then spins Mona to enjoy a meal on a table. *'The Narrator:' serves the Lasagna Kid a dish of ravioli, which gets eaten once she leaves the dining room Meat ravioli he downs in a minute, throws baked pizzas directly to the Lasagna Kid from her kitchen whole unsliced pizzas get eaten with ease, customers and a longhorn at the saloon door are staring at the Lasagna Kid, while a horse in the praire eats and [[Wade Duck] hides behind a cactus.] everyone stares as this diner devours anything covered with parmesan cheese! *'Mona:' Some nice mozzarella as thick as you please! smiles and poses with two chunks of mozzarella cheese near her cheeks *music changes dramatically. *'The Narrator: ''One night, around the tenth helping of ziti, in comes a stranger no one seems to know! 'the Lasagna Kid is having his meal, a stranger looking similar to [[Bonzo] enters the saloon and approaches Mona, pushing away two customers. The scene is interrupted by a gray feline cowboy in a green sombrero listening to a portable radio while riding a horse]' Pushes right past as he walks up to Mona, orders an Italian dinner to go!' stranger orders his meal using a gesture language *'Mona: tomatoes ''Including a pizza with extra thick dough!'' *wall clock is showing 12:00 '''The Narrator: ''Mona says that she'd be happy to serve him ''smiles to the Stranger, while another female cat is milking a cow if he would wait 'til the Kid here was through 'Stranger gets angry, but says the Stranger, the way this guy's going'' is showing the Stranger Lasagna Kid eating, and the Stranger pushes her back, while two young male cats are slugging themselves in front of the saloon, that could take 'til I'm a hundred and two.Stranger is showing violent gestures at Mona *'Mona: 'while adding spices to a stew she's cooking on the oven'' Or longer than that if he pauses to chew.'' *the Lasagna Kid is still eating, the Stranger kidnaps Mona and takes her away outside the saloon without any resistance. The pianist stops playing, as the Stranger whistles to call his tiny horse to flee from the town with Mona. The saloon's clients and the feline preacher are observing the Stranger's escape. *'''The Narrator: ''Once he has eaten, he runs to the rescue! Trouble is that, they are nowhere in sight! In desperation, he questions a puppy, who tells him "go left", so our hero goes right.the saloon, the Lasagna Kid looks around, then he asks Odie lying on the saloon's floor for the direction. Odie shows the rear side and the Kid heads to the opposite side offscreen. *'Mona:'' in front of a mirror in her bedroom '''''For he knows that puppies are not very bright. *Lasagna Kid jumps over the saloon's porch on his horse and heads after the Stranger. *'The Narrator: ''Soon he can smell Mona's fresh marinara, meaning he knows he is hot on the scent, nose in the air he can smell the aroma, easy to tell which direction they went. 'Lasagna Kid is chasing the Stranger, Mona is using an opened jar emiting the smell to direct the Kid. A feline Indian is sending smoke signs using a campfire and a tarp with "YMCA" letters embroidered, as the Kid is chasing the Stranger *'Mona:'' ''around while singing'' To follow them over the whole continent! '' *'''The Narrator:'' Stranger with Mona leave a canyon and ride through a desert, being watched by saloon's customes and a feline cowboy smoking a pipe while sitting on a fence. Out on the trail he grows madder and madder, someone will face the Lasagna Kid's wrath! Nothing can stop him once he has detected, the scent of Miss Mona he smells on his path! [The Lasagna Kid takes over a band of musicians riding a horse, while a feline smithy is working on a horseshoe. Feline Indians are watching television inside a teepee as the chase goes on.] *a feline cowboy is taking a bath in a tub in the middle of the town. At the same time, the bandsmen Lasagna Kid has taken over on a trail are enjoying a meal in the outdoors, a rattlesnake is about to consume a pasta dish, a dark-furred feline Indian is playing a drum with his bare paws and a ginger saloon customer empties a milk glass with a single gulp, as the Kid is chasing the Stranger. *'The Narrator: "I'll never love you!" Miss Mona informs him, he says "Who cares just as long as you cook! 'Stranger points at Mona's face, then he grabs her. ' Right now, I'm gonna get rid of that moron, using the sneakiest trick in the book! 'the Lasagna Kid is approaching, the Stranger approaches his hand to Mona. *'Mona:'' And he will use her as bait for the hook! '' *group of feline cowboys with pasta dishes is posing for a photograph, while the Lasagna Kid is entering the canyon on his horse. *'''The Narrator: ''So as the Kid makes his way through the canyons, following next to the edge of a crick, who should he find but the lovely Miss Mona, bound up and tied by that villain so slick. ''the canyon, the Kid and two feline cowboys in saloon spot Mona tied up in the middle of the canyon. The Stranger remains hidden behind a rock. *'Mona: 'loafs of bread' ''The Kid leaves his mount not suspecting a trick!' *Lasagna Kid slides down his horse's neck and approaches Mona. Having hugged her, the Kid unties Mona, who hugs him back and warmly kisses Kid at his cheek. The hugging cats notice the Stranger approaching them. The Kid puts Mona aside and stands against the Stranger. A Longhorn with ten bluebirds sitting on his antlers is seen, as well as [[Orson Pig] and Roy Rooster watching on television a blue feline cowboy performing a trick with his lasso.] *'The Narrator: "I shall defend you!" The Kid tells Miss Mona. 'Lasagna Kid is hugging Mona"You?" laughs the Stranger, "You're only a twerp!" ''Stranger laughs and attempts to grab the Kid'' That's when the Kid pulls his big secret weapon - all of that garlic has stored up a burp! ''feline cowboy in blue Plainsman hat is reading "100 Beef Recipes" book standing near a Long-Horn, while another cat is trying his Old-West-fashioned fancy suit and a horse is about to have a pasta with meatballs dish. The Kid is grabbing air. *'Mona: A trick of the west and the great Wyatt Earp! is dancing while cooking meals in three pots at once.'' *Kid burps, causing an avalanche in the canyon. Three male cats in dungarees and round-brim hats on a farm are hearing the burp *'''The Narrator: ''In a minute, the avalanche starting,Stranger notices the rocks falling from the skyboulders and rocks come a-tumbling down, "Stick close to me and I'll get us to safety!" ''Mona is ducking and trying to cover her head with hands, the Kid approaches her and they jump on Kid's horse. A feline cameraman is handling a camera on a tripod, being accompanied by three cowboys, seemingly in good spiritsso yells the Kid as they head for the town!' ''pianist is playing standing still, while the Lasagna Kid and Mona are escaping the avalanche. *Stranger also notices danger in the canyon - he whistler for his horse and attempts to escape the avalanche. Three felines handling a camera turn back and notice the rocks covering the entrance to the canyon. Mona and the Kid made it through and reached the desert outside the canyon. *'The Narrator: Giving it all, their steed takes them to safety, pity the Stranger with luck not so grand! Mona is grateful the Kid made his rescue, what he does next, she does not understand!' Kid stops his horse far from the avalanche. Having noticed the rocks closed the entrance to the canyon, the Kid helps Mona in dismounting from the horse. Mona shows a gratitude gesture, the Kid raises his hat and heads to the landslide. Mona looks amazed. *Kid approaches the landslide with a prepared lasso and casts in at the rocks, then he is pulling the rope and coming back to Mona. An angry feline cowboy with an arrow in his black ten-gallon hat is standing in front of an Indian cat, who is trying to hide his bow while grinning. A small brown cat is hiding under a wide-brim black hat worn by a bigger gray cat. Mona changes her amazed face expression into a more happy one, as the Kid brings her battered Stranger. *'The Narrator: Until he returns with the Stranger in hand. 'Kid takes Mona to his horse and the come back to the town with the defeated Stranger. *music comes back to a calmer tune. A feline cowboy in a brown sombrero and matching boots is finger-picking his guitar, being accompanied by an audience. An orange cat is playing a harmonica, while three customers are resting at [[Mona's]] *'The Narrator: ''That pretty much is the end of our story, blue cat in a blue sombrero is attaching horseshoes to a white horse with brown mane, while another cat is having trouble in combing his hair and a cook in the outdoors is struggling with preparing pasta on a frying pan'' Mona each night rings a gold supper bell. In comes the Kid and he sits at his table, where he enjoys that fine Italian smell. ''Kid enters the salloon, where Mona awaits with a dish of pasta with meatballs. The Kid is enjoying the meal. *'Mona: ''in the kitchen ''Which drives someone mad as he sits in his cell! Stranger is sitting in a prison cell, dressed in striped overalls. *feline cowboy sleeping outdoors is waked up by a rattlesnake under his blanket. Another feline cowboy is kissing his horse, while the same four cats, as seen in the beginning of the episode, are still playing cards. *'The Narrator: ''Everything's fine, till Kid's tummy rumbles, ''eaten the pasta, the Lasagna Kid is having stomach issues ''"He's gonna burp!" you can hear someone shriek! ''saloon's patrons are panicking, as Kid's stomach is about to revolt. Three customers empty their milk glasses, one cowboy covers the eyes of the horse behind him. *'The Narrator: That's when the crowd flees the place in a panic, one belch destroys the whole diner, so chic! customers flee from the saloon and hide in any possible covers. Those who cannot escape hide under the tables or behind the bar. The feline preacher is praying before Kid unleashes his burp. *Lasagna Kid's belch lowers Mona's to the ground, causing the shelves to collapse and the containers to break. The knockback throws unlucky customers through windows. The walls fall down and the saloon collapses. The survivors emerge from the planks, while a Longhorn has been entangled in the barbed wire. Only the saloon's door resisted the belch, though badly damaged *'Mona: '''still and grabbing the Kid ''That's the third time that he's done that this week! 'Lasagna Kid is waving his twenty-gallon hat as Mona is holding him and the episode ends. Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6